


Kids one day

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: Babysitting their Niece, both Becky and Mark think of their future.





	Kids one day

Mark and Becky raise their eyebrows at each other before they glance down at their niece. Their babysitting Harris for Darlene, and David, and as expected of their siblings Darlene handed Harris over to Becky and dragged a protesting David by his arm out of the trailer.Darlene  reminding David that her mom insisted that they need some time just for them, and to de-stress themselves.

 

Mark scoffs as Becky makes sure his arms are in the right positions, it’s not like he hasn’t held babies before he does have a brother, and two little sisters. Okay maybe he didn’t really hold none of his siblings that much when they were younger, but he’s pretty sure he never once dropped them. 

 

Becky simply rolls eyes fondly at Mark pouting, her husband is a softie when it’s just them as she places Harris in his arms, and she sees him relax. She picks up the diaper bag that David left and went to put it in the bedroom. She returns to see Mark cooing at Harris, she smirks at him once Mark looks up at her. Mark smiles at her as she sits down next to him. Mark leans his forehead against Becky’s as Harris starts fussing. Their niece obviously upset at being temporary forgotten by the two of them. Mark chuckles as Becky take Harris from him, and starts rocking her. 

 

He can’t help but think of how Becky would be with their own kid, his wife obviously has the whole maternal calling in her. He has expressed to David that’s he been doubtful of being a good dad if he becomes a dad. The shit excuse of their father only ever taught him one thing, and that how to fix fucken bow-ties. But seeing Becky with Harris made the dark haired man all the more excited, and nervous of them having their own kid one day.  ‘We've been trying like crazy, and we won’t ever get tired of trying not matter how many times.’ Mark thinks as he wraps his arms around Becky’s waist from behind, rest his head on her shoulder,and peers down at the little bundle of joy that’s half of his little brother.

 

Becky smiles and nuzzles Mark’s Jaw their eyes meeting a smile on his lips, as he moves to the fridge. Becky enjoys it when Mark cookesdinner, simply amazing the blonde that her husband is able to be a pretty decent cook. Which is true because unlike when they planned to purposely ruin the food to get back at family that one time. In the solitude of their little trailer they were in close proximity of each other when cooking,  and have fun with it. 

Becky holds up Harris who stares back at her, her niece reminding the blonde of Darlene when her sister was a baby. 

 

“I hope your more like your dad when your older.” Becky coos as Harris who gives her a gum filled smile.

 

Mark smirks as he lets the rag hang over his shoulder, as he chops up the chicken, “I’m pretty sure were all hoping,she’s more like David when she’s older, Becks.”

Becky nods “ Pretty sure Darlene is hoping for that as well,isn’t that right Harris.” her hand lightly patting Harris’s back, while she feels something wet on her shoulder, she hears Mark trying to stifle his laughter. Her eyes go slightly wide as she places Harris in her baby carrier,

 

” Relax Beck it just looks like it’s just spit, and not vomit. So you don’t have to worry about your shirt being ruined.”

 

Becky smiles as she kisses Mark before retreating to their bedroom to change her shirt

 

“Glad to know Honey, because it’s your shirt that now has a spit stain on it.”

 

Mark’s smirks drops as he stares at Becky’s back his eyes shifting towards Harris who is now asleep in her carrier.

 

“Well Davo looks like you owe me a shirt now, little brother” He muses to himself as he picks up the carrier. Harris is still asleep as he walks in his, and Becky’s bedroom. He gently lays Harris in the center of the bed as Becky places pillows around Harris. He groans as Becky throws his spit stained shirt at him,

 

“ Really Becky?”

 

“Yes, Honey.” Becky replies as she takes out one of his flannels, and puts it on. Becky lays down on the bed propping her head up with her hand.

 

“Mark, wake me up when the food’s ready.”

 

Mark shakes his head as he kisses Becky’s temple, and places a kiss on Harris’s forehead. The two most important girls in his life his wife who he adores like no tomorrow, and his niece who he simply wants to spoil when she’s older.  Throwing one last glance over his shoulder to see Becky, and Harris sleeping peacefully he closes the door.

Becky softly traces her finger down Harris's cheek. Her niece is sleeping, and Mark is cooking for her. The blonde can't help, but think of how Mark will be with their son, or daughter, her husband is already pratically wrapped around their niece's finger. She enjoys watching Mark, with Harris because he doesn't put up his tough guy exterior around when the newborn who pratically loved by everyone in the family is around. 

One of the reason she fell for Mark was even though he can a jerk or whatever anybody else calls him. He's always seems more calm, and little bit more open with her. Sure he has a temper, can be  jealous if other guys talk to her. But it's the smile and calmness that he has when it's them or when he's holding Harris. That makes her positive that Mark will make a great dad. 


End file.
